


5 times Rue puts her hair up and the one time she does it with intent

by Iknowthatineedmyfruends



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Jules is gay, Rue is oblivious until she isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowthatineedmyfruends/pseuds/Iknowthatineedmyfruends
Summary: Rue is hot and one thing about Jules is she's gonna notice.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	5 times Rue puts her hair up and the one time she does it with intent

Jules has a thing for when Rue ties her hair up. It’s just something about the look. There’s no one particular thing about it. Maybe it's the way her neck looks, long and slender. Or maybe it’s her jaw line, sharp and defined. It might be the way strands always end up coming loose. Or maybe it’s the way she ties it up in and of itself. It’s so effortless, so smooth, her rings glinting in the sun, her neck exposed to it’s light. Rue doesn’t tie her hair up too often, only when she’s doing something important, or when having it her hair down is more trouble than it’s worth. But when she does, it's very… distracting to say the least.

~.~

Like everytime they do a lab in science class. They had been paired together completely by chance. Their names placed in a hat and picked together. Jules had teased Rue, said it was fate, bringing them together once again. She finds it funny how every time she flirts with Rue she gets flustered. Finds it cute how all Rue can do is flounder and smile in response. Jules likes the effect she has on her.

Their first assignments are boring. Lessons about lab safety. Busy work like reading pamphlets about what to do during a lab, wastes of paper really.

But then one day. They had their first lab.

Rue had joked around, something lame about probing and Jules had laughed, made some response she can’t remember now because of what Rue did next.

She huffs a little laugh and then, Rue pops off a hair tie from her wrist, ties her hair up mid conversation and turns back to Jules. Jules is stunned, appalled, and a little turned on. She's so entranced she misses Rue’s question entirely.

“Huh?” she asks.

“I said, do you wanna do the dissection?” Rue asks.

Jules’s face immediately scrunches as she imagines cutting into the flesh of the dead frog in front of them. Rue laughs and it's soft, private, just for Jules. “I’ll take that as a no” she smiles.

Rue picks up the scalpel, twirls it as she listens intently to the instructions given out. Focused in a way she hasn’t been in a long time, in ever really. Jules can’t help herself. As they work she stares at Rue, her face as she concentrates, focusing on keeping her hand steady, cutting in a straight line. Her jaw working as she calls out the names of the innards of the frog, and her neck, long and smooth. She wonders if it’s obvious, her attraction to Rue. Wonders if everyone in this classroom can see it. She’s staring so intently she can see Rue’s pulse jumping. She passes it off as just having to pay attention to her lab partner, after all the partner not doing the physical dissection has to take note, analyze and categorize the different parts.

Jules has got to find a way to pay attention, it's not like she can just leave Rue in the lurch, make her do all the work. But it's so hard to focus when she looks like that and it’s not like looking at any other parts of Rue is any less distracting. If she pays attention to her hands she just thinks about how nice they are, how slender and long her fingers are. How she wouldn’t mind those fingers gliding over her body, and she can’t think of that for obvious reasons.

She figures she needs to get the urge to nuzzle Rue’s neck out of her system. So she does, it's not like Rue minds when she gets close. She likes having Jules in her space. So she leans in, rests her forehead against Rue’s neck, rests her face in the crook of it. When she pulls away Rue has a small smile on her face. Jules looks away before she gets swept up in that look. Clears her throat,

“so um, you said that one was the liver right?”.

~.~

Or that time the air conditioners broke in the school and it was still deemed safe to go. The first day Rue had gone to school like normal and almost died. Everytime Jules had seen her that day it seemed like she was wearing less and less. By first period, she had shed her jacket, by second she was missing her shirt leaving her in only her wife beater, by third she was wearing shorts instead of the pants she had come in. By fourth she had her hair tied up.

Rue isn’t wearing a jacket today or even her usual big red hoodie, forgoes anything long sleeved in general. The air conditioning in the school has been broken for a week now and she’s learned her lesson. Rue has taken to tying her hair up before school, a preemptive strike to combat a long hot day. Jules still hasn’t gotten used to it, doesn’t think she’ll ever adjust.

The one thing Rue always forgets is a bottle of water. Mostly because she’s trash at taking care of herself. An addict isn’t usually adept at it, and she’s just now sorting it out, caring about herself. It’s kind of up to Jules to keep her hydrated. She might also have ulterior motives.

See when Rue takes a drink she tilts her head back, exposes the great expanse of her neck, closes her eyes against the sun. And the sun kinda loves Rue, makes her skin shine, makes her glow. Shrouds her in a haze of dream-like quality. So Jules passes her a bottle of water every morning before school. Rue always thanks her, gives her that shy smile that Jules has become so fond of. She always makes sure to take a drink of water in front of Jules, wants to assure her that she is in fact drinking it, staying hydrated. Wants to let Jules know that she’s not just wasting her time, that her efforts are appreciated. She’s also fucking thirsty so if she wasn’t kind of in it for Jules that would be incentive enough.

She takes a drink of water and Jules’s mouth goes dry as she watches her swallow, as a bead of sweat rolls its way down her throat, disappears down her low cut top. It's like it's happening in slow motion. It makes Jules sweat. No one should be that attractive sweating, it's just not fair. She knows it's hot but she can’t help but want Rue close. She looks around, makes sure they’re alone. Then she pulls Rue close like she wants to.

She cups her hands around Rue’s face, fingers ghosting that beautiful neck, and pulls her in for a kiss. Rue melts into her, she always does. Kisses back with enthusiasm. Jules runs her thumbs over her pulse points, feels her heart race. If she hadn’t backed Rue into that hot fence they might have had to skip school that day.

~.~

Of course sometimes Rue just likes having her hair up. No reason for it, just does. Doesn’t want to have to deal with it.

Jules still can’t get over how something so casual, so mundane can be so beautiful. She wasn’t even supposed to see Rue that night. She was going to have breakfast for dinner with her father and there's Rue. Having pancakes with an older man. He says something and she laughs, head thrown back. After she’s finished she looks surprised, like she didn’t expect to find the joke so funny.

Jules would question who this older man is if she weren’t so mesmerized by Rue. Jules kinda stares at her all throughout dinner. She doesn’t mean to but she can’t help it. To her Rue is an attractive force.

Of course she multitasks, answers her father's questions about her day, laughs at his cheesy jokes, asks about his day, but her gaze keeps falling on Rue. It's inevitable that the conversation would fall to her too.

"I didn’t know Rue came here” her dad comments.

At that Jules snaps her gaze away from Rue, looks her dad in the eyes. “Yeah no, me neither.”

“ Who's the guy?” he raises his eyebrows and Jules looks towards the guy in question, finds herself asking the very same thing.

She ends up catching Ali’s gaze, he looks at her staring at Rue and cocks an eyebrow. He says something to Rue and she turns around, looks back directly at Jules, and she smiles. Jules smiles back, kinda feels like she’s just been caught peeping. Kinda feels warm at the way Rue’s face lights up when she sees her. Rue turns back to Ali and tells him she’ll be right back. She makes her way to their table. When she gets there she greets Jules’s father first

“hey Mr. Vaughn then turns to her “hey Jules”.

Having Rue’s full attention is intense even if it's only for a moment. Having that much genuine love focused on her is weird, but in a good way, it's something she’d like to get familiar with. Jules tunes into the conversation right around when Rue is asking if she can borrow her for a second. She takes her hand and Rue leads her to the booth she’d been sharing with Ali.

“Jules this is Ali, Ali this is Jules” she introduces them and Ali’s eyes spark with recognition and then turn inquisitive.

“Ah so you’re the famous Jules huh”. He says it like he knows something she doesn't, and he probably does. He's lived a long hard life and he's got some stories to tell, but Rue is stealing the show and it's hard not to get wrapped up in her.

The conversation they have is brief. Jules learns that Ali is Rue’s sponsor. Learns that she goes to him for advice and pancakes. He’s someone she relies on, someone who helps her shoulder the burden of being an addict. Most importantly Ali is someone she can relate to, Jules likes him, thinks that in a way they’ve both taken up the same job. Looking after Rue. Eventually she excuses herself and goes back to her father.

They finish dinner around the same time as Rue and Ali. Jules’s dad offers Rue a ride which she refuses because she brought her bike. In all the commotion Jules almost forgets to take advantage of having Rue with her hair up and her neck exposed. She gets hit with the urge to get close. She goes up to Rue, hugs her, revels in the way Rue’s arms fold around her. She buries her face in her neck, takes a deep breath, likes the way Rue shivers at the feel of her. She smells warm, like pancakes and strawberry syrup. Jules hates to let her go but her dad is waiting and Rue already has to bike in the dark. She tells Rue she’ll see her tomorrow, asks her to text her when she gets home safe. She walks back to the car, tosses a wave and a look over her shoulder. Rue is smiling when she does and Jules thinks about her the entire way home.

~.~

Or their date to the movies. Rue had worn her hair up in a messy bun, strands coming loose, brushing her neck. When Jules came to meet her it was Gia that opened the door. Rue was talking to her mom. The conversation was calm for once as it was of late. No more raised voices and threats. When Rue noticed Jules she gave her 'the smile'. The one she only seems to have around Jules. Ms. Bennet smiles too, senses the conversation is over and sends Rue on her way.

On their way out Rue says goodbye to Gia who gives her a knowing look, and jiggles a set of car keys in front of Jules. Jules hadn’t even known Rue had a license. On the way she learns that it's a recent development, something she had talked about with her therapist who had told her to think of little things to look forward to.

Rue drives real careful, eyes on the road, hand on the wheel. Rue also drives stick. Jules doesn’t know what to focus on more, her hand working the gear shift or her neck. She alternates between the two for a while. Let’s the car go quiet.

“You ok?” Rue asks. She’s got her brows furrowed and its so cute Jules almost misses her cue to respond. “Yeah why?”

“You’re just kinda quiet i guess”. Jules can’t let Rue know that she’s a gay mess over her. Has to snap herself out of it. So she turns on some music, makes a joke about Rue not crashing the car and the ride passes by in no time.

Rue pays for everything, it seems another new interest of hers is making money. She asks Jules what she wants at the concession stand, pays for a large popcorn and watermelon sour patch kids. They talk through the previews, small towns don’t have much by way of viewers, especially for movies like these, on nights like this when everyone is at the biggest party of the year. The only other people there are a woman who looks to be asleep and another who is bootlegging the movie.

When the lights dim and the previews are over Rue settles in to watch the movie. Jules settles in to watch her. She looks good illuminated by the lights of the movie screen. She makes her want to ghost her lips over her neck, over her collar bones, leave hickeys just to prove she was there. So she does, cause that's what teenagers do at movie theaters right. Neck in the middle of whatevers playing, movie be damned and nevermind that they paid to see it. All that matters is that they’re obscured in darkness all the way in the back of a sparsely populated movie theater.

They hardly catch the movie at all that night and it goes down as one of Rue’s favorite dates. When she drops Jules off and goes home the only thing she has to hide from her mom are the hickeys on her neck.

~.~

Or when they’re lying in bed, it’s the only place Rue seems to always have her hair up and Jules is the one left floundering. She’s aching to ghost her lips along the side of her neck. It’s just like right there. Not to mention the fact that Rue has been doing this all week. Putting her hair up, exposing her neck, looking like that. Jules wonders if she does it on purpose. Cause Rue is an awkward mess, but god is she beautiful. She’s got to know she’s beautiful right. Jules is supposed to be watching the anime she got Rue into but she’s watching Rue instead. Drinking her in.

“What?” Rue asks.

She had actually been pretty into the anime Jules had brought today. Some shit about a kid with psychic powers, who unlocks the hell out of them until he gets to 100 percent. She likes the animation. Jules doesn't know what to say, decides maybe she should tell Rue the effect she has on her. She gears up for it, but then she’s looking Rue in the eyes and all that comes out is some random obscure anime fact.

“you're kind of a big nerd, ya know that” Rue laughs. Jules hides her face in Rue’s neck, takes advantage of the moment.

“Shut up” Jules mumbles. Its reminiscent of that time she asked Rue if she was a hot topic to talk about between her and her mom at home but now it's Jules's turn to feel like a loser.

She buries her face into her neck, breathes her in. Rue laughs and Jules _feels_ it, the vibration of it, lets it wash over her. She presses a gentle kiss to Rue’s neck, closes her eyes and decides that maybe she’d like to rest for a while.

When she wakes up the computer screen has gone dark and Rue is asleep. Jules takes a moment to just look at her. She glides the tips of her fingers along Rue’s neck, gently caresses it. She marvels at how soft her skin is, rests her open palm at the top of her chest, rests her head on that and looks up at Rue.

She doesn’t necessarily like watching Rue sleep, not since the fentanyl incident, when she wasn’t sure she’d wake up. She can handle it right now though, she’s right over her heartbeat, can feel it thump under her palm. She looks at Rue until her eyes droop and her head falls to the side. She falls back asleep to the sound of Rue. Her heartbeat steady and strong.

~.~

After a while Rue starts to sense a pattern. She can’t be too sure about it. There are times when she has her hair up and Jules does nothing at all. Then there are other times. Incidents like hot summer days, and private times in her bed, dates to the movies, or lunches off campus with Kat and Lexi, times when they’re all alone and times when they aren’t. When Jules seems very affected.

See Jules drives her crazy in a good way, and it’s hard to know if she’s projecting or not. She doesn’t want to force Jules into anything, make her feel like she has to love her or she’ll fall apart. She talks to her therapist about it and she laughs, asks her if she really doesn’t see it.

Then she realizes that Rue really doesn’t. Rue really doesn’t get how desired she is by this girl, how wanted she is. She sends her home with an experiment, put her hair up and study Jules’s reaction, discreetly if she can. She hopes Rue will learn something. Hopes she’s able to see that Jules is just as crazy about her as she is about Jules.

So she does and she has to say she likes the results. Nine times out of ten Jules gets close, five times out of that nine Jules is like a vampire, leaves her covered in hickeys and little marks.The other four she just nuzzles into her neck, breathes her in, rests there. And the one time she doesn’t it's because she’s actively resisting it, because they’re at a library, and she’s trying to get her shit together so she can get some work done.

On that time it's Rue that gets close, trying to see just how much Jules can take. The answer is not much and that five becomes six and that nine becomes ten. Rue by a miraculous show of strength pulls back from Jules and asks her why she likes her with her hair up so much. Jules looks shocked, is shocked, into silence.

“You have been doing it on purpose!” she exclaims

Rue laughs “not until recently, no”.

Jules looks embarrassed, tries to find the words to tell Rue that she’s just insanely attractive. In the end she tells her an approximation of that.

“ I just can’t help it” then she looks Rue in the eyes “ It’s not my fault that you’re beautiful”.

Rue’s eyes go soft, the only people who have ever called her beautiful are her mom, and well her dad before he passed. There’s something about Jules’s voice when she says it, something in her eyes. Rue feels kind of stupid, its not like this is a declaration of undying love, but she can’t help but feel warm. Jules thinks she’s beautiful. She surges up to kiss Jules, can’t put her feelings into words, tries to convey them in one kiss.

When she pulls away Jules has this look in her eyes. It's a look of pure adoration. Rue has never been looked at like that before in her life, it makes her feel safe, makes her feel loved. Jules reaches up and cups her face, wipes her tears. Rue hadn’t even realized she’d been crying.

Jules giggles “ you’re a mess, you know that”.

“ Yeah” Rue replies “so are you”.

Rue lets her go back to work after that. She likes watching her work, watching her concentrate. Every so often Jules will look up at her, after all she’s not gonna not look at Rue. When they’re finished they go to Rue’s house and Jules spends the night. They sleep together with Jules curled up into Rue, her face in her neck Rue’s arm wrapped around her. Rue makes a mental note to thank her therapist later and to wear her hair up more often.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever think someone's neck is just too attractive, just fucking ridiculous. Yeah here's to that


End file.
